


It's About Time

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fanfiction, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun discovers a YooMin fansite.---This fic was originally posted on the kiss_yoomin LJ community.
Relationships: Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yoochun opened his laptop. The glow from the light turned his face blue. He pulled up his twitter and typed in an obscure song lyric. For the next few minutes, he sipped on his Soju and laughed at all the different types of comments, including those wondering why he was tweeting at 2:30 in the morning. With his life, he was awake at 2:30 in the morning more often than not. He logged into his live journal account to check a few of the DBSK fanfic sites for new fics.

He typed “YooMin” into the search option, and then choked on his Soju. He held back his incredulous laughter and looked over at his lover, sleeping in his bed. The dim glow deepened the shadows of Changmin’s bare abs. Made the dips of his hips even more tantalizing.

Yoochun wondered how mad Changmin would be for waking him up and decided it was worth it. Just the week before, they had been discussing the lack of YooMin and MinChun fics in the fandom.

He put the bottle of Soju on the desk and moved to the bed. Carefully, he crawled over his lover, pressing wet lips to his thighs. He paused to lick Changmin’s cock, and suck his balls into his mouth. Changmin had passed out after their last orgasm. Yoochun’s come was still covering his stomach. Yoochun watched as Changmin’s cock hardened, almost forgetting why he was waking him up. His ass ached to feel Changmin inside him again.

“Mm, stop,” Changmin muttered. His arm covered his face.

“Baby, wake up,” Yoochun whispered and sucked one of Changmin’s already-abused nipples into his mouth.

“No.” He opened an eye and looked at Yoochun from under his arm. “Unless you have ice cream. God, I need some ice cream.”

“Even better. It’s on the computer. Come on.”

“Oh, god, I am NOT watching tentacle porn with you again.”

Yoochun laughed. “This is porn that you’ll like better than that. I still want you to buy that--”

“No!” Changmin glared at him.

Yoochun smirked and pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Come on. It’s worth it.” He climbed off Changmin and went back to the computer.

Changmin groaned and rolled over. “Fuck. My back. Why did I let you talk me into that position?”

“Because it was hot and I came in like two minutes. Are you getting old, maknae?”

“Fuck off.” Changmin stood up and lifted his arms over his head. The blue glow on his skin was even more intoxicating with him all stretched out for Yoochun’s eye-feasting. Changmin walked over to the desk and sat in Yoochun’s lap. Or rather, he fell into it ungraciously. Yoochun’s breath left him with a whoosh, and he put his arms around Changmin’s waist to keep him from falling to the floor.

“Oh god, hyung, what is this?”

“We have our own community now,” Yoochun said.

Changmin turned his head. “Did you set this up?”

“Nope, but one of our favorite authors did.”

“I see that now. Wow. This is awesome. And it’s about freaking time. Any good stories?”

“I don’t know yet. I woke you up first.”

“Hm.” Changmin scrolled through the entries.

“Wait, wait wait,” Yoochun said and stopped his hand.

“What?”

“Let’s make this interesting.”

Changmin half-twisted in his lap and smirked. “How?”

Yoochun held up a Soju bottle. “But with something stronger. Every time I top in a story, you take a shot. Every time you top, I take a shot.”

“Just sounds like an excuse to get sloshed,” Changmin said. “What else?”

“Whoever tops the most in the stories gets to top.”

“And that’s just an excuse for me to fuck you again.”

“What? I’m totally going to top your ass.”

“Whatever. In our experience with reading fanfics, there have always been more MinChun’s than YooMin’s.”

“Now you’re just being delusional. Come on. Go get a bottle of rum.”

“Why me? You get it.”

“You have to get up, you’re on top of me.”

Changmin’s smile turned feral and he leaned close, lips brushing. Yoochun’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned, trying to kiss him properly. “Right where I should be. Topping. You.”

“Hm.” Yoochun tried for a kiss again and hit air.

Changmin stood up. “I’ll be right back. I would say get your ass ready for me, but I remember pounding into it just a few minutes ago.”

“Hurry up.”

Yoochun’s cock was already hard, imagining them reading these stories together. Hardly anyone ever wrote them as a couple and it was the only couple that was true in real life.

Thirty minutes later, Yoochun was very much drunker than Changmin and that was saying something since he could definitely hold his alcohol.

“Ha! This one has me totally owning you. Listen to this, Tell me you’re my bitch, Yoochun. Just say it and the pain goes away. Don’t you want to come? If you say it, I’ll let you come. Fuck, this one is my favorite.”

Yoochun moaned and tried to swat Changmin’s shoulder. “I wanna top you.”

Changmin laughed. “Maybe when you’re sober.”

“Imma remember that …”

“No, you won’t.”

“Will.”

Strong arms wrapped around his body, and his world tilted and spun. Even drunk, he’d know those arms and that smell anywhere. He opened his mouth on his lover’s shoulder and breathed in deeply.

“Ah, Minnie-ah, saranghey, I love you.”

“I love you too, Yoochun-ah.” Lips pressed against his closed eyes, and then over his cheeks. His arms relaxed and he curled up to his boyfriend.

“Minnie-ah, you’re perfect. Love you, perfectly.”

“Me, too, love. Perfectly.”

\---

Yoochun woke up alone, which happened more often than not. With Changmin and Yunho doing promotions, or with him filming for Ripley (fuck, he had a shoot that night), it was rare when he and Changmin had time together. They treasured their moments though. Like last night when they had time to fall asleep in each other’s arms. He’d been very drunk, true, but he could still feel Changmin’s arms around him. He rubbed his shoulders, trying to keep the heat in.

Yoochun rolled over, head only hurting a little. On the bed stand was aspirin, a glass of water and a piece of paper. He smiled, taking the paper first. In Changmin’s handwriting at the top, were the words: And who says I don’t love you?

The paper was a printed receipt from a recent purchase on Yoochun’s favorite toy site, complete with a picture of the ordered tentacle dildo.

Yoochun texted Changmin a whole lot of hearts.


End file.
